Recent developments in display technology for use in/with mobile phones, tablets, televisions, laptops, and other electronic devices have yielded displays that are transparent while being flexible, bendable, and/or rollable. Such flexible displays may be made of “electronic paper” or a thin, flexible plastic substrate incorporating organic light emitting diode (OLED) technology, as examples. Meanwhile, multi-layer displays exist for displaying depth in presented images. This conveys a realistic three-dimensional appearance of the content. Example multi-layer displays include multiple transparent displays stacked over each other, where different ‘layers’ of an image or other content is then displayed in the different layers of the multi-layer display.